The Rust Commons West
The Rust Commons West is a large expanse of barren wasteland spotted with bandit camps between New Haven and The Rust Commons East. It is home to all sorts of nasty spiderants and bandits. Inhabitants Notable Friendlies *Patricia Tannis *Chuck Durden Notable Enemies *One-Eyed Jack *Rakkinishu Common Enemies *Bandits *Rakks *Spiderants Points of Interest The Cesspool This is the Arena for The Rust Commons West. It is located just north-east of the entrance from New Haven. The Underpass Located at a transition point for Rust Commons East. There is a New-U Station, Catch-A-Ride, Ammo Vendor and a Med Vendor here. There is a red weapon chest on the ledge above guarded by a small Rakk colony. A small enclosure can also be found near the Underpass containing a large amount of safes. The Outeryard Located just east of the transition point for Earl's Scrapyard and north of the transition point for Treacher's Landing. There is a New-U Station and a Catch-A-Ride here. Badass Enemies After crossing the bridge leading to the area where The Underpass is, there is a cabin on the right side of the bridge's end. When approaching the cavern, a Badass Brusier, Badass Psycho or Badass Raider will spawn from the cabin. Furthermore, there is a red weapon chest on a platform in front of the cabin. There is also a Badass Rakk spawn south of One-Eyed Jack's encampment. Aqueduct Encampment The southern most Catch-A-Ride station. There is an ammo and med vendor here. The southern transition point for The Rust Commons East is to the east and The Circle of Slaughter entrance is to the west. Treacher's Landing transition point is directly south and guarded by spiderants and bandits. Upperseeps Located in the north-west corner next to the transition point for Dahl Headlands. There is a Catch-A-Ride here with an ammo vendor and a med vendor. Circle of Slaughter The Circle of Slaughter is the circular area in the southern portion of the map, directly to the west of the Aqueduct Encampment Catch-A-Ride station. There is an ammo vendor and med vendor here. The entrance is guarded by bandits. Destroyed Bandit Camp Near the boundary lasers is a destroyed bandit camp which will trigger Rakkinishu's appearance during and after Hidden Journal: Rust Commons West. There are also some trash piles and Dahl containers which may be searched for items which often yields high-quality items. Missions Weapon Crates BL1 Rust Commons West Chests Complete Guide Hidden Loot *There is a "secret" chest off the Northwest corner of the map. While it often contains Rare Weapons, including Orange and Eridian Weapons, the efficacy of the Chest only lasts through Playthrough 1 until Playthrough 2 is unlocked. In Playthrough 2 and 2.5 the chest becomes a normal Red Chest. *There is a way to get off the cliff without paying the New-U fee. Face the chest and go all the way to the left side of the cliff. Stay right up against the wall of the cliffs above. Slowly walk off the cliff and characters will teleport back to the New-U machine, but without a fee. *An Outrunner may also be used to reach the chest, and then the afterburner can be used to escape without having to pay a fee. See video 3 below. *Alternately players can just exit to save all progress after getting the loot. Video Borderlands How To Get to the Secret "Devs Chest" Borderlands Rust commons west hidden chest walkthrough, by SERE x BEATDOWN Borderlands Secret Chest (without death at all) uk:Західні Іржавини ru:Rust Commons West fr:Rust Commons West